


In her head

by melliegrantsx



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Monica has feelings for Scully, and after a phone call she can't help herself.It feels wrong... But it felt so damn good.





	In her head

**Author's Note:**

> After episode s09e13 - Improbable 
> 
> \- English is not my first language then sorry for any mistake

Reyes was laying in her bed, her heart was still racing and she was still blushing. Scully doesn’t know the effect she has on monica, but it have been affecting Monica since the first day they met. 

 

Maybe the redheaded had never noticed the way monica stares at her, gazing at her, wanting her. The moment they first met the thought in Monica’s head was “wow”. She was wowed by Scully’s beauty, tough attitude, intelligence and, most of all, her eyes. 

 

Scully’s eyes was hiding something, she was in pain. And eventually Monica found out what was causing her pain, and all she wanted to do was help. And she did, in her own way. 

 

Monica helps Scully day after day by taking care of william and taking care of the woman herself. And she feels complete by doing that. Reyes knows she will never be Mulder, but she tries, at least, to minimize Scully’s pain and being there to support her friend. 

 

“Friend” it is strange, isn’t it? That’s how the redheaded often describe Monica “you are my best friend, Monica” but that’s not what Reyes want them to be. The brunette’s feelings for Scully are so much greater than that. She feels this will to protect and that’s because she’s deeply, madly in love with Dana Scully. She cannot deny it. And she accepted that. As the same way she accepted that it will never be reciprocated. 

 

But now, laying in her bed with the voice of Scully in her head from the previous phone call.... God, she wants her so badly. She can hear Scully whispering in her head, and she needs it. She needs to love and be loved, she needs to touch that pale skin, taste those red lips, pull that red hair. She needs to feel Scully moaning her name, wheezing and gasping by her touch. And she also needs to be touched by those gentle fingers. Slowly and delicately, but then faster and harder. She needs to feel… she needs Dana Scully right now. 

 

Good thing she got her in her head. 

 

Monica can feel this heat taking all her body. She spreads her legs slowly and bite her own lip. Her breathing gets heavier as her right hand is slowly going down on her. She reaches her panty and takes that off - picturing Dana doing that instead. She can see Scully in front of her, on the top of her, and that is the moment that Monica finds herself completely wet. She touches her own clit and inclines her head up. She opens her mouth, picturing Dana breathing right in front of her face. And then, the redheaded grabbing her neck, and that’s the moment she starts masturbating. Her fingers pressing her clit and massaging it in circle moves. In her head, Dana is moving on top of her. And Monica is a sucker for the way she moves. Fuck, she’s hungry for that. She’s so fucking wet. She wants Scully, she needs Scully, she loves Scully. And now, there the redheaded is: touching her, fucking her. 

 

Monica pictures Dana one more time, topless, the thought of that vision makes her more wet than she already was, and she touches herself with more desire than ever. Dana is smiling, and Monica is gently kissing and sucking her delicious breasts the same time the woman is pressing her clit. Monica can’t help but bite those pink nipples and Dana can’t help but moan her name. “Oh, Monica” she moans in her ear. And the redheaded licks it as well. Monica looks at Dana - who is staring at her with that naughty smile - and says “fuck me”. 

 

So that’s what Scully does - better yet, what Monica does to herself. Her body wants it, and when she puts two fingers inside of herself it feels like magic. And her whole body is shaking as she pictures Dana Scully fingering her faster and faster. Harder and harder. It’s getting difficult to breathe, but Dana is kissing and banging her as the world depends on it. Monica can’t help but picturing Dana kissing her boobs, biting them, licking her abdomen while is fucking her so hard. 

 

“Cum for me” Dana whispers “Cum for me, sweetie.” she kisses Monica’s neck. “Cum for me”

 

Monica is going crazy by listening Scully’s voice like that. She is fingering herself with such enthusiasm, she is almost there. And as much as she imagines Scully doing those things and talking dirty, closer she gets to finally come. 

 

“I want you to cum on my fingers. I want to suck’em. Cum for me, hottie. I want it. I want you.”  

 

And that moment is when Monica is moaning louder than ever, touching herself and feeling her whole body shaking. Her abdomen getting hard, her legs getting soft. Her head is up and she feels like she can cry, but all she does is moan. And feeling this ultimate wave of pleasure taking care of her. She’s gasping and sweating. She has come. And Dana has disappeared. 

 

Monica sits in her bed. Her fingers are wet, she’s all sweaty. And when she realizes what she just did she starts laughing. Shit. It feels wrong, but it felt  _ so good _ .

 

Reyes will never be Mulder, and she knows she doesn't get Scully. But at least she got her in her head. And that’s enough…

 

For now. 


End file.
